


First Time

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Steve Rogers, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Innuendo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Tony, I should probably have told you this before,” Steve looked at him sheepishly. He rubbed his hand behind his neck, his adorable little frown gracing his face. He looked at Tony through blond lashes, and barely let out the words. “It’s my first time…”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 40
Kudos: 180
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Square N5 - First Time
> 
> Another round of THANK YOU to AvengersNewB for reading through this, and confirming I'm not crazy. ;)

“Tony, I should probably have told you this before,” Steve looked at him sheepishly. He rubbed his hand behind his neck, his adorable little frown gracing his face. He looked at Tony through blond lashes, and barely let out the words. “It’s my first time…”

Tony looked at him, confusion painting his features. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I know, it’s dumb, and I don’t know why I didn’t tell you before.” Steve let his hand drop as a sigh escaped his lips.

“No no, it’s fine! Really. I can work with this. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Tony reached for his hand, smiling softly at him.

“Really? I feel like everyone…” Oh, there was that blush that drove Tony wild. At this rate, he might not be able to keep his hands to himself much longer.

“Nope, don’t do that. Leave everyone else out of this. Don’t worry. I got your back.” Tony pulled Steve down for a sweet kiss, hoping that would kick start his confidence a bit. He was a great kisser, maybe reminding him of something he was great at would help? “OK, how do we do this…. Let’s start by getting you in place… That’s perfect. Gotta say, you look real good right now, all bent over like that.”

Steve turned a bit to look back at Tony, who was behind him. “You’re being silly, I look ridiculous.”

“Do not! You look great with your ass sticking out like that Cap. OK, now, grab the shaft and place your hands… no, this is not going to work. Hold on, let’s switch. Come behind me, here. Alright, wrap your arms around me.” Tony shuffled between Steve’s arms, the feel of his strong biceps on either side of him sending a thrill down his spine. He really wouldn’t last long if they kept this up. “There we go, that is so much better. Follow my lead, ok?”

“Tony this is absurd!” Steve straightened himself behind Tony, the brunette groaning in frustration, and a bit due to the loss of his hot boyfriend bending over him.

“Will you stop it, everyone has to learn at some point, you are just getting a very hands-on demo. And, I am not complaining, by the way. Now, get back here and bend over me, hot stuff!” Steve rolled his eyes as he settled back in his previous position. “Like I tried to explain, I like to start with my hands about an inch or so from the tip here, and then just move down the shaft slowly until I find the right spot, you know?”

“OK, but how _do_ you know?” Steve asked quietly as he moved his hand up and down along the shaft, trying to avoid the tip Tony had pointed out for the time being.

“You just do… I can’t quite explain it. You just get a feel for it. It just feels right in your hands, and the rest of your body feels like everything else is slotting into place.” Tony turned his head slightly and placed a slow lingering kiss under Steve’s jaw. “Gotta say, you feel amazing pressed up against me like that, Cap.”

“Tony… please,” Steve answered, voice slightly breathless.

“I’m sorry gorgeous, you’re just so hard to resist sometimes. So yeah, anyways. Everyone is different, so it’s totally ok. Just move your hand up and down until you find that sweet spot, and then you make sure your grip is nice and firm, but not like you’re trying to strangle anything. There is a minimum of gentleness involved here. You need your wrists to be able to move, see? Otherwise, it just won’t feel good, and you’ll get absolutely nowhere fast.”

“This is so complicated,” Steve started feeling flustered as he kept moving along, trying to get where he needed to be.

“Babe, I promise, it’s not. Just let go a bit. I can feel how tense you are behind me. And not the good rock hard body way. Relax your shoulders, take a few deep breaths… that’s it. See, I can feel your grip already getting so much better. Doesn’t that feel perfect?”

“Yeah, kinda does. So, okay, just relax, move up and down a few times, find the sweet spot.”

“Mmmm, you are doing so well, sweetheart. My fast learner,” Tony crooned in his ear, making Steve laugh.

“I still think this is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Promise, it isn’t. Ok, how’s that feeling in your hands? Nice and solid?” Tony kept his voice calm and soft, knowing it would help Steve feel more confident.

“Yeah, think I found the right spot. Feels right.”

“I’d agree with you there. Now, you just need to focus on the hole next.”

“Huh?”

“That opening right there, that’s what we’re aiming for, sweetheart. Take it nice and slow, no need to rush it, it isn’t a race. Actually, way more fun if we take our time.”

“OK, so I just go for it? Think I’m ready?”

“You were born ready; I have no doubt you’re going to nail this. Keep your eyes down, smooth motion, aim for that hole, and do not take your eyes off that ball.”

Steve took a swing, not even looking at where the ball needed to go again, Tony still firmly plastered against his front, moving along with him, reminding Steve how they always moved so perfectly together when they were in bed. Steve’s head lifted after the putter made contact with the ball, both men watching the little white orb roll and roll until it made its way towards the hole at the end of the mini-putt green, only to end up at the bottom of the hole on its first try.

“You asshole!” Tony murmured under his breath, annoyed beyond belief.

“What did I do wrong?” Steve asked, confused as he straightened up.

“You got a hole in one! On your FIRST try. How is this possible?!” Tony replied, flustered as he starred towards the hole, unable to look away.

“I dunno, guess I got a great teacher,” Steve smiled down at Tony, before kissing the side of his head, the brunette frowning at the turn of events.

“Did you guys start without us?” they heard Clint ask behind them, as the rest of the Avengers arrived.

“I got a hole in one, on my first try!” Steve exclaimed, the rest of the team cheering him.

“How is this even possible?” Tony whispered in disbelief, still glued to his spot.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Steve all but purred in his ear, “I’ll let you score a hole in one when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I got this idea, or what I was thinking about, but I love, and it's awesome, and that's that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it and got a kick out of it ;)


End file.
